pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Slowking
|} Slowking (Japanese: ヤドキング Yadoking) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when traded while holding a . It is one of Slowpoke's final forms, the other being . Biology Slowking is a bipedal Pokémon with a latched onto its head. It is primarily pink, with a pale yellow muzzle and scaled belly. Its feet and hands each have a single clawed digit, while the hands also have a clawless thumb. Around its neck is a spiny ruff with alternating red and white stripes. The Shellder on its head has a spiral shape with two horns near the base. A red gem resides in the center of the Shellder. Shellder's bite releases venom into Slowpoke's brain, causing a chemical chain-reaction that unlocks a superior intelligence and extraordinary power. More venom is injected into Slowking every time it yawns. The more venom the Shellder releases, the more intelligent Slowking will become. However, if the Shellder on its head comes off, it will forget everything it has learned. Slowking's intelligence can match that of a human and it constantly attempts to learn more. Its inspiration and intuition are also highly developed, and Slowking is able to stay calm in any situation and plan situations with effective results. In the anime, it can understand and speak the human language. According to The Complete Pokémon Pocket Guide, it has such an easy-going personality that it is never stressed. Slowking lives . It has been seen eating seaweed and drinking coconut milk. In the anime Major appearances Slowking (M02) Slowking first appeared in The Power of One. This gave advice on where to find the orbs. This same Slowking made another appearance in a special episode called Slowking's Day that showed what he does on a daily basis. Other Slowking made its first anime appearance in A Crowning Achievement, where a colony of Slowpoke are attempting to reach the King's Rock in order to evolve into one so that they could help save the colony from a drought. The Slowpoke were faced with many problems since the King's Rock was also surrounded by and when ever they fail to reach it they evolve into a instead. One Slowpoke named Arthur, which was owned by Alice, tries and eventually succeeds. In the end, he leaves Alice in order to be the leader for the colony. It reappeared in and 's vision in the episode Address Unown. A Slowking belonging to Conway appeared in Tag! We're It...! and Smells Like Team Spirit! for the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. It later reappeared in Up Close and Personable!. Minor appearances A Slowking appeared in the opening scenes of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A hint of Slowking's existence first appeared in Bang the Drum, Slowbro, while Lorelei was musing on 's enhanced abilities after it had been bitten by . She remarked that would likely have further improved abilities if it was bitten on its head. However, Slowking's proper debut was in Oh, It's Ho-Oh!, under the ownership of Sham. It was able to use its alongside Carl's to attack even when asleep. However, a double defeated them both. Another Slowking appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. Slowking appeared once more under the ownership of Lorelei herself in Enter The Three Beasts, and was used to escape the Icefall Cave when Carr detonated his , as well as to battle Sird. In the , Charon was seen in possession of a Slowking. This Slowking was used to provoke into attacking , and later was used to attack Pearl again when Diamond was "killed." It was later abandoned toward the end of the arc. In the , Olympia has a Slowking where it was used to help stop the Ultimate weapon from activating. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries 's head and unlocked an extraordinary power.}} injects more poison into it. The poison makes it more intelligent.}} |} |} . However, it apparently forgets everything if the Shellder on its head comes off.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ing in )}} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 65, Forever Level 16, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Oblivia Ruins, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Lake: Shimmering Lake (post-ending)}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 6}} |area=Castle Noapte: Stage 132}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super Gene Laboratorium (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10|*}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10|*|'}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} |Wonder Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution holding |no2=199 |name2=Slowking |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Slowking is the only Pokémon with a catch rate of 70. * In the TCG, Slowking's card is the only card depicting a Pokémon introduced after Generation I to have a square evolution box, in Japan only. In English, the Southern Islands collection used the Neo-era designs, which, like all later card layouts, feature a circular evolution box. * The of 's form is gold, like a Shiny Shellder. This is not so for Shiny Slowking. * Slowking shares its name with . They are both known as the Royal Pokémon. Origin Slowking's shell makes it similar to s, though it is physically similar to s, s, and es. Its shell "crown" may also be a reference to the mythical , a magical sea demon of Japanese folklore distinguished by its spiny "sazae" or "turban shaped" snail shell. It is also based on a king, as the growth around its neck is based on a king's while its shell is similar to a crown. Name origin Slowking is a combination of slow and king. Yadoking is a combination of 宿借り yadokari ( ) and king. Alternatively, it may also derive from 宿主 yadonushi (parasitic host), based on its relationship with in its evolutions. In other languages , and king |fr=Roigada|frmeaning=From and . |es=Slowking|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Laschoking|demeaning=From and king |it=Slowking|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=야도킹 Yadoking|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=河馬王 / 河马王 Hémǎwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Hippopotamus king" |hi=स्लोकिंग Slowking|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Слоукинг Slouking|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Slowking (M02) External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Laschoking fr:Roigada it:Slowking ja:ヤドキング pl:Slowking zh:呆呆王